


本质如此

by Sophieeeee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, 半成品, 实际上是个, 这个短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 天使总会是天使，恶魔总会是恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔总会是亚茨拉斐尔。





	本质如此

**Author's Note:**

> 有人教育我说additional tag里的内容应该放在notes里，

克鲁利已经盯着他很久了，换做是任何一个人类，被这样一双黄得发腻的眼睛瞪着都要颤巍巍地躲到桌子底下大声呼唤救世主，但是亚茨拉斐尔只是心满意足地嘬了嘬自己的手指头，然后掏出了他软绵绵的白净手帕。

“呃，”克鲁利缩了下脖子，像是一只吐信的蛇，“你一般不这样做。”

“这样？”亚茨拉斐尔举起自己亮晶晶的手指头，歪着脑袋认真解释，“我观察过人类的饮食习惯，这样食用效果最佳。”

克鲁利一脸震惊：“我不明白……吃起来会有不一样的味道？这比人类伪造出来的最扯淡的神迹还要扯淡。”

天使耸了耸肩，然后对餐车彬彬有礼地说：“请再来一份热狗，谢谢。”

恶魔打了个响指将凭空出现的钱币递给了窗口阴影里伸出来的一只干巴巴的手，另一只对称的干巴巴的手将食物塞进了亚茨拉斐尔跃跃欲试的掌中。

“唔，不了，谢谢。”恶魔颇有先见之明地拒绝了天使的邀请。

亚茨拉斐尔的手往回缩，“真的不试试？”然后他在克鲁利回答之前开心地展开了嘴。

克鲁利眼下无事可做，于是他继续盯着亚茨拉斐尔。竖瞳明明白白地印着天使前倾的脖子，浑浊的眼睛透露着黄色的坚定。

“你从来……”克鲁利的嘴唇蠕动着，孕育着一个粘稠湿润的狡猾询问，“你的内心就没有哪怕一点点的疑惑？”

-

有时候恶魔会煽动天使思考一些危险的问题，这是一个邀请天使和他一起“慢慢悠悠往下溜达”的尝试。

“那是不可言喻的存在。”

亚次拉斐尔德的双手在胸口努力地比划着什么，像是在摸搓一个看不见的畸形球体，比如地球之类的。

“不可言喻的……什么？”克蠕利剔了剔指甲，这是一个危险的动作。亚茨拉斐尔一巴掌拍开了肩膀上暗黄的指甲，并皱起了眉头。他带着一丝可爱的天真奋力思考着，克蠕利难得柔软的狡诈之心简直想要放过这个问题了。

“不可言喻的……不是我们能够理解的，我们只要做好分内的事情就好了，你做恶魔的事，我做天使的事。”亚茨拉斐尔满意地点点头。

“比如？”

天使抬着下巴：“比如我，守好我的门。”

克蠕利快乐地笑了起来：“用你丢了的剑挡住一切入侵者？”

亚茨拉斐尔愧疚地陷入了沉默。克蠕利几乎要为那蔫搭搭的卷发感到愧疚了——几乎。

-

“你还记得那场大洪水吗？”

摩利亚山上一片荒芜，除了几只苍蝇懒洋洋地围着一只倒霉的死羊嗡嗡作响。以撒天真无邪的身影正不知疲倦地围绕着年迈的父亲打转。年幼的孩童蹦蹦跳跳地踢着石子儿往山下走去，对于自己为何被莫名其妙地绑起来又解开的事情一点疑惑也没有。

亚茨拉斐尔的眉毛纠结在一块，他环顾四周像是在寻找什么。克鲁利看着倒在血泊中的祭品咂咂嘴。

“我是说，淹死千百的孩子和要求一个父亲亲手杀死自己的孩子，你觉得那个谁是不是打算每天进步一点点？我——恶魔都做不出这样的事来。”克鲁利摊开手对着面前的祭祀现场比划了一下。

亚茨拉斐尔用手背擦了擦嘴角，“嗯哼。”他紧张地想了想，“不是这样的，他只是服从造物主，而且，造物主也没有真的让他杀死小以撒不是吗？”

“嗯哼。”克鲁利心不在焉地点点头，“我被你说服了。”

天使松了口气，他当然没有听出恶魔在嘲讽自己。

-

于是克鲁利继续盯着亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔从来没有想过改名字，不是说他的形象和名字不相符，克鲁利觉得这个名字比天使自从某个阶段开始就再也没有改变过的那套鼓囊囊的躯体还要贴合。克鲁利呢？当下他很满意自己的墨镜，还有蛇皮靴。你穿成什么样，你就是什么样的人。恶魔瞪着天使胸口的小手绢，在心里琢磨着。

亚茨拉斐尔吃掉了他的最后一口薄饼。

“你刚才说什么？”他颇为后知后觉地问克鲁利。

天使转过头看向身边长椅上恶魔专注的表情，浩劫之后，克鲁利越发喜欢和他在各个据点闲逛，并时常提议开发新的据点。亚茨拉斐尔思索了一顿晚宴的时间，决定这没什么不好的。

“不，没什么，”克鲁利摇了摇头，“天使总会是天使，恶魔总会是恶魔，你总会是你。”

他没有把后半句话说出声。但是亚茨拉斐尔知道克鲁利的小小问题已经解决了。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以我在Notes这里提醒一下各位不幸点进这篇文的读者朋友们——  
> 这个短篇 实际上是个 半成品  
> ——是草稿，所以请随便看看不要太认真，开心就好。


End file.
